Jealousy
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Raphael is jealous that Leonardo was chosen as leader, but when he finds out why, he gets angrier. During a match to determine who would be suited best as leader, Leonardo is injured, and Raphael learns that jealousy is not the answer to the problem. Takes place during the Nick cartoon series.


Jealousy

A/N: Hey, the new Nick series is really good so far and has prompted a few plot bunnies for one-shots. This is one such bunny that was prompted by a dream I had during the night. I agree that the idea may seem cliché, but it just wouldn't leave me alone. So, with that being said, I really hope you enjoy this little story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon Studios. I only own the plot of the story. Thank you, Nick, for bringing us another Turtles series that we can play around with.

Summary: Raphael is jealous that Leonardo was chosen as leader, but when he finds out why, he gets angrier. During a match to determine who would be suited best as leader, Leonardo is injured, and Raphael learns that jealousy is not often the answer to a problem. Takes place during the Nick cartoon series.

Raphael was still angry about Leonardo being chosen as leader. Raph had been better in that training session and that alone should have cemented Splinter's decision. However, Splinter had a different reason, though Raph didn't really know why. Leo wasn't suited for the position at all. His plans weren't always the best, and his excuse for even coming up with them were from some cheesy television show.

Leo noticed Raph seething in anger. "Raph, are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," Raph answered. "I can't understand why Splinter chose you as leader. I'm just a better fighter than you, and you know that."

"Raph, it's not about whose better at fighting," Leo replied. "Splinter had a good reason for choosing me, and you need to accept it."

That wasn't good enough for Raph. "Then why did he choose you?" he demanded.

Leo sighed, knowing that Raph wouldn't let this go. "It's because I asked to be the leader," he responded.

"What?" Raph shouted. "That's it? That's not even a good reason, Leo. You suck at being the leader, and I should have the title."

"Okay, Raph, if that's the way you feel about it, I have a proposition," Leo explained. "We'll have a sparring match, and whoever wins, will become the leader. Does that sound good enough for you?"

Raph pulled out his sais and spun them around. "That sounds perfect," he answered.

The two Turtles went into the dojo and bowed to each other to show respect. Then Raph charged at Leo with a roar, but the blue-clad Turtle was ready for him. The fight was furious as each one parried the other's attacks. Both of them were evenly matched until Raph got his sai on Leo's arm and flipped him over like before. But this time he used more force causing Leo to land in a very awkward position. Raph smiled in triumph at having bested his brother, but Leo's cry of pain caused him to stop celebrating. His green eyes widened in horror as he noticed his brother clutching his right arm, a look of pain in his dark blue eyes.

"Leo!" Raph cried, hurrying to his brother's side. "Are you okay?"

Leo grimaced in pain. "I think I broke my arm," he answered. "I think I heard a snap. But you won, Raph. You beat me, so you should be the leader."

Rah shook his head vigorously. "No, I didn't want it this way," he said. "It's not fair. I hurt you, bro, and I'm sorry."

"My sons, what is the meaning of this?" Splinter demanded as he appeared in the dojo doorway.

"It's my fault, Sensei," replied Raph. "I hurt Leo."

"No, it's my fault, Master Splinter," contradicted Leo. "I asked for this match."

Splinter nodded. "Regardless of who instigated this, there is a more serious matter at hand," he said. "Raphael, help Leonardo into the infirmary."

"Hai, Sensei," Raph responded. He helped Leo up and guided him into the infirmary, feeling worse as he did so. This was his fault, and he had to find a way to make it up to his brother.

Michelangelo and Donatello followed them, wondering what was going on. Both were worried about their brother and what possible damage he could have.

"Donnie, can you make him better?" Mikey asked his baby blue eyes fixed on his blue-clad brother.

Don's brown eyes were filled with worry, but he tried not to show it. "I hope so," he said. "I know what to do, but I'm afraid I may do more damage if I get it wrong." Although Don had studied medical books in case of such an emergency, he wasn't confident enough in his abilities. Don's mind worked on a scientific level, and though he was smart, he knew he wasn't incapable of making a mistake.

Splinter put a paw on his son's shoulder. "You will do fine, Donatello," he reassured him. "Just do your best. I have faith in you."

"Sensei, maybe Leo should be put out for this," Raph suggested. "It's gonna really hurt him."

"I'll be fine, Raph," Leo reassured him, trying to put on a brave face. "When Captain Ryan had a broken leg, he refused to be put under before they treated it. If he can be brave, then so can I."

Raph rolled his eyes. "There you go again with that stupid TV show," he muttered.

"Okay, Raph, you'll have to hold Leo in place," Don instructed. "Mikey, get the bandages so that I can wrap his arm up and make a sling. Normally, humans would wear casts, but I don't have the materials to make one at the moment, so we'll have to do with what we have. Leo, try and hold very still while I set your arm. It's going to hurt, but at least it'll be better than it is now. Sensei, you might want to prepare some of that soothing medicine for afterwards because I have a feeling Leo will be in pain."

Everyone did as Don instructed. Raph held Leo in place and kept whispering soothing words to make him feel better. Don had one of his medical books open and was glancing at it to make sure he set Leo's arm properly. Leo braced himself for the pain and kept telling himself that he was being brave. Don set Leo's arm, and Leo gritted his teeth to stop the scream of pain that wanted to come out of his throat (after all, Captain Ryan didn't scream when his leg was being set). After Don made sure the bone was set, Mikey handed him the bandages, and Don began gently wrapping them around the arm. Then he took a bed sheet and made a sling so that the arm stayed in place.

"How do you feel, Leo?" Don asked him.

"Okay, I guess," he answered. "I mean, it still hurts, but at least the worst is over."

Raph smiled and squeezed his brother's shoulder gently. "You did good, bro," he said. "I'm proud of you."

Splinter brought a cup of some green liquid to Leo's bedside. "Here you are, my son," he said. "This should help with the pain."

Leo took the cup and drank. It tasted sweet as it slid down his throat, and he could feel himself becoming drowsy. "Thanks, Sensei," he said sleepily. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off.

"Sensei, can I stay with Leo?" Raph asked.

"Not yet, my son," Splinter said. "I need to speak with you first. Michelangelo will watch over Leonardo for now."

"Yeah, don't worry, Raph, I'll make sure he's okay," Mikey reassured his brother.

"Okay," Raph said as he followed his father to his chambers. He knew what this was about, and it didn't make him feel better. He knelt on the mat while his father sat opposite him.

"I see there is conflict between you and Leonardo," Splinter began. "May I ask why you were sparring today?"

"I was mad at him for being chosen as leader," Raph replied, hanging his head in shame. "I thought that the reason you chose him wasn't good and that I should be leader. So, Leo proposed that we have a match and that whoever won would be the leader."

"I see," Splinter mused. "And you defeated him in that match, did you not?"

"Well, yeah, but not the way I wanted to," Raph answered. "I didn't mean for him to get hurt like that. It was an accident."

"Yes, but you defeated him," Splinter told him. "Did that make you happy?"

"At first it did until I saw Leo was hurt," replied Raph. "Then I felt guilty. There's no honor in winning if your opponent is injured in the fight."

Splinter nodded. "Yes, Raphael, that is a good lesson," he said. "But there is another lesson here as well. Jealousy is not the way to solve a problem. You may have been jealous of your brother, but in the end, it did not serve your purpose as you wanted it to. Acceptance is often the best course of action, even if you may not agree with an outcome. Are you jealous of Leonardo now?"

Raph shook his head. "No way," he said. "I can handle him being the leader, and I'll support him and have his back no matter what. But I am curious, Sensei. Leo told me that you chose him as leader because he asked for it. Is that the real reason you chose him?"

Splinter smiled at his red-clad son. "No, not really," he said. "I was just humoring your brother when I said that. I really do see a warrior spirit in him that will forge all of you to be the heroes and ninjas you are destined to be. However, I do not want you to tell Leonardo that. It is best not to give him a swelled head."

Raph laughed at his father's words. "Don't worry, Sensei, your secret's safe with me," he reassured him.

"Good," answered Splinter. "Now, you may go and watch over your brother. Just remember my words, Raphael."

"Hai, Sensei," said Raph. He bowed to his father and went into the infirmary to keep watch over his older brother. Mikey smiled as he saw Raph come in and hurried out to claim the television. Don had cleaned up the supplies and was looking through his medical book so that he knew what to do in case of other emergencies.

As the days passed, Raph continued to support Leo in his quest for healing and grew closer to him because of it. He was no longer jealous of him, but sometimes that feeling would come back, and Raph would just remember Splinter's words about jealousy and the feeling would fade. Raph kept Splinter's secret as his father had asked him and had a better understanding of why Leo was chosen. He felt that Leo would make a good leader and strived to help his brother achieve his goal and supported him whenever he could. Leo felt better about these changes as it meant a lot to him that Raph was willing to help him out. Don and Mikey were happy to see the brothers getting along, and it looked like the family dynamic was back together as it should be.

Splinter smiled to see his two sons getting along together. That was the way it was supposed to be, and he often reminded them of this incident whenever any fighting would break out among the two Turtles. Both brothers remembered it as well and vowed to never fight like that again. It just wasn't worth it. Instead, they concentrated on getting along and supporting each other as a family should and became better warriors because of it. They were truly a family, and nothing was going to change that, not even a little bit of jealousy.

The End

A/N: Sorry for the lack of a fight scene. Because there's only been one episode, I can't really describe the fighting that they do really well, so I apologize for that. And I wanted to give Splinter a better explanation for why he chose Leo as the leader as I felt that was a bit lame in the show itself. So this is the reason, and I hope it resonates with all of you. Once again, I know the idea itself is cliché in some respects, but I tried my best to do this bunny justice. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
